Guardian
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merupakan seorang Guardian of Heaven, dia memiliki tugas untuk memburu Riku yang merupakan Guardian of Hell. Bersama dengan Roxas, Spirit of Guardian Sora, Sora dikalahkan oleh Riku saat mereka bertarung. Setelah dikalahkan oleh Riku, Sora merasa heran karena Riku tidak membunuhnya. Apakah tujuan Riku membiarkan Sora tetap hidup? Penasaran, kan? Ayo klik dan baca ceritanya!


**Author Note**: Ini akan menjadi update yang terakhir dalam bulan ini. Mulai bulan depan, aku akan hiatus panjang. Aktif di fanfiction kira-kira antara Juni atau Juli, semoga kalian menikmati cerita terakhirku sebelum hiatus! Have a good reading!

**Disclaimed!  
**Kingdom Hearts adalah milik Square Enix dan Disney! Penciptanya adalah Tetsuya Nomura, orang yang paling kukagumi dan orang yang begitu inspiratif bagiku! Cerita ini memang milikku, tapi character Kingdom Hearts adalah miliknya.

**_Guardian_**

Di bawah langit gelap tanpa sedikit pun cahaya bintang, tubuhku terjatuh dengan cepat mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Tubuh ini penuh dengan luka-luka. Tanganku mengarah ke arah langit gelap di atas, mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah tangan. Kucoba raih tangan tersebut, tapi aku yang terus terjatuh kesulitan meraih tangannya.

"Sora!" Seseorang meneriaki namaku.

Samar-samar, kulihat sesosok pemuda _blond spike_ dengan mata biru. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Sentuhannya terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaikan angin, tapi memiliki bentuk dan kepadatan.

"Jangan menyerah!"

"Tidak bisa, Roxas." Kusebut namanya dengan putus asa.

Kesadaranku semakin menipis. Aku kehilangan banyak darah. Beberapa menit lagi, tubuhku akan terbentur dengan aspal jalanan yang keras.

"Tidak! Kau harus bisa bertahan! _Full synchronize_ denganku! Cepat!" perintah Roxas dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Mataku semakin terpejam.

"Bangun, Sora! Aku tidak ingin kau menyusulku juga!" teriak Roxas dengan nada sedih.

'_Roxas_,' pikirku dengan keadaan setengah sadar. '_Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuat Roxas sedih lagi._'

Dengan sisa kesadaranku, kupusatkan pikiranku pada Roxas yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Sesuatu terasa memasuki diriku dan tubuhku ini bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mataku terbuka sendiri dan dapat kulihat sepasang sayap di belakangku. Sayap ini bukanlah sayap yang terdapat pada hewan unggas seperti burung. Sayap ini berbentuk pilar-pilar cahaya yang saling terhubung. Kecepatanku jatuhku berkurang dan kaki menginjaki aspal dengan selamat.

"Bisakah kau bertahan?" tanya Roxas yang mengendalikan tubuhku.

"Ya. Kesadaranku sedikit meningkat berkat _full synchronize_. Tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bergerak, Roxas. Seluruh tenagaku terkuras ketika memunculkan sayap."

Roxas terlihat bereaksi. Aku dapat merasakan reaksinya di tubuhku.

"Sial! Dia datang!"

Roxas mengangkat kepalaku agar kami berdua dapat melihat ke atas. Dari atas, kami dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ dengan mata yang ditutupi penutup mata, terbang ke arah kami menggunakan sayap hitam. Mirip sayap pilar cahaya kami, hanya saja, punyanya pilar kegelapan.

Dengan susah payah, Roxas menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghindari serangan pilar kegelapan yang meluncur dari sayap pemuda tersebut.

"Sial! Riku tidak akan melepaskan kita hingga kita mati!" Roxas terdengar kesal ketika menyebutkan nama musuh kami. Aku dapat merasakan kekesal di dalam diriku.

Kukedipkan mata sekali. Mataku hanya tertutup kurang dari satu detik, tapi sosok Riku, pemuda _silver_ tersebut, sudah berada di depanku. Kurasakan pukulan yang amat kuat mengenai tubuhku. Pandanganku pun gelap dalam sekejap.

**(-_-)**

Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri. Di mana aku? Mengapa gelap sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Roxas, kau di mana? Aku takut jika berada di sini sendirian.

"_Apakah kau takut pada kegelapan?_"

Aku mencari asal suara tersebut. Tapi percuma. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku karena akulah kegelapan itu sendiri._"

Aku merasa dingin. Padahal aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Sesuatu terasa sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terasa sakit. Kurasakan tanganku basah saat mencoba meraba tubuhku. Aku mencium bau yang tidak familiar bagiku saat mendekatkan tanganku pada wajahku. Darah.

"_Matilah kau!_"

**(O_O")**

Mataku terbuka lebar. Debaran jantung terasa begitu kuat ketika aku terbangun. Seluruh tubuhku basah oleh keringat dingin. Napasku tidak karuan dan tubuhku terasa gemetaran hebat.

Kini, aku bisa melihat. Melihat langit-langit berwarna putih mulai menenangkan detak jantungku. Aku mencoba bangun, tapi tubuhku terasa amat sakit. Kuamati sekelilingku.

Aku berada di sebuah kamar bercat kuning pucat. Terdapat lemari buku mini di sebelah kanan kasur ini. Jendela berukuran 1 meter persegi memperlihatkan langit yang masih gelap. Tidak ada jam di tempat ini.

Di mana... Roxas?

"Ro...xas..." panggilku dengan suara serak.

Tenggorokkanku terasa sangat kering. Berapa lama aku pingsan? Apa yang terjadi ketika aku pingsan?

Sesosok pemuda berambut _blond_ terlihat menembus dinding dan mendekatiku. Roxas.

"Sora." Roxas tersenyum. Dia terlihat lega melihatku sadar.

"Apa...yang terjadi?" Suaraku serasa hendak hilang.

"Sebentar," katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis berambut _blond_ membuka pintu kamar ini. Dia membawakan segelas air.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum. "Namaku Namine."

Gadis bernama Namine meletakkan gelas berisi air di atas rak mini yang ternyata berfungsi sebagai meja juga. Dia membantuku bangun. Aku merintih kesakitan ketika bangun. Seluruh tubuhku terasa amat sakit. Yang paling sakit adalah bagian perut dan di bawah jantungku.

Diambilnya gelas tadi, lalu diberikannya padaku. Kuambil gelas tersebut darinya dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Aku mendesah lega ketika rasa hausku telah pergi.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan senyum.

"Sama-sama."

"Kau...bisa melihat Roxas yang merupakan sebuah jiwa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ya," jawab Namine dengan anggukkan.

"Oh. Roxas, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan?" Kutatapi Roxas.

Roxas terdiam. Dia menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatap ke lantai berkeramik putih dengan serius.

Roxas pun mulai bercerita dengan pelan. Kata Roxas, aku memuntahkan darah setelah terkena pukulan. Tubuhku membentur dinding gedung hingga dinding gedung retak. Karena aku kehilangan kesadaran, _full synchronize_ kami hancur dan Roxas keluar dari tubuhku. Riku mendekatiku yang sudah tidak bergerak. Dia hendak membunuhku...

"...saat itu aku mencoba melindungimu. Aku tahu aku tidak berdaya jika tidak melakukan _full synchronize_ denganmu. Tapi saat itu, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan." Roxas terlihat sangat sedih dan membuatku ikut sedih juga.

Roxas melanjutkan, saat mencoba melindungiku, Riku langsung mengarahkan senjatanya, pilar kegelapan, ke arah leher Roxas. Riku pun mengatakan, bahwa Roxas adalah jiwa yang tidak berguna.

Hatiku terasa perih ketika mendengarnya. Yang lebih membuatku perih adalah ketika memikirkan perasaan Roxas saat Riku mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana...aku bisa tidak terbunuh olehnya, Roxas?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah dia melewatiku yang mencoba menghalanginya, dia memang hendak membunuhmu. Serangannya terhenti ketika nyaris mengenaimu. Setelah itu, mendadak dia pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Oh..."

Roxas melanjutkan, setelah Riku pergi, dia mencari pertolongan. Dari sekian banyak orang yang diminta tolong olehnya, hanya Namine saja yang dapat melihatnya dan dia bersedia menolongku. Ternyata aku pingsan selama 3 hari penuh! Astaga! Tidak heran tenggorokkanku terasa sangat kering.

"Um, Sora, Roxas, sebenarnya, kalian ini...apa? Dan mengapa kalian sampai terluka setelah melawan orang bernama Riku?" Namine bertanya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku dan Roxas disebut sebagai _Guardian of Heaven_. Kami adalah pelindung umat manusia. Kami bertugas memusnahkan kegelapan yang ada di dalam hati manusia. Kegelapan ini disebar oleh _Guardian of Hell_."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti manusia biasa."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dulunya aku memang manusia biasa. Tapi semenjak Roxas—yang merupakan kembaranku_—_meninggal, aku dapat melihat jiwanya yang selalu bersamaku semenjak dia meninggal. Seorang _Guardian_ datang menemuiku, beberapa minggu setelah Roxas meninggal, untuk mengetes potensiku menjadi_ Guardian of Heaven_. Mungkin kau berpotensi juga karena bisa melihat jiwa, Namine."

"Eh, aku?" Namine terlihat terkejut mengetahuinya.

"Iya. Tapi kau bisa memilih, ingin menjadi _guardian_ atau tidak. Menjadi _guardian_ tidaklah mudah. Kau akan terus bertugas melindungi umat manusia untuk selamanya hingga kau mati dibunuh oleh musuh, _Guardian of Hell_. Tapi jika kau menjadi _guardian_, kau akan menjadi abadi. Tidak bertambah tua. Tidak akan mati kelaparan atau dehidrasi, seperti aku, yang sudah 3 hari tidak sadar, tapi kondisiku baik-baik saja tanpa makan dan minum. Tapi kau tetap membutuhkan makan dan minum untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Untuk luka-luka, luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Di dalam darah _guardian_, darah bisa meregenerasi dengan sendiri selama masih terdapat darah di dalam tubuh. Tapi jika seluruh darah habis, maka kami akan mati. Tubuh kami akan menghilang beberapa menit setelah kehabisan darah. Makanan dan minuman juga dapat membantu percepat pemulihan. Seorang _guardian_ membutuhkan sebuah jiwa sebagai senjatanya. Jiwa tersebut boleh orang yang kau kenal atau pun orang asing."

"Sepertinya...tugas menjadi _guardian_ sangatlah berat," kata Namine dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sangat."

"Apa alasanmu menjadi _guardian_, Sora?"

Aku menatap mata Namine beberapa detik, lalu menatap selimut yang masih menutupi kakiku. "Mungkin karena aku ingin bersama Roxas selalu. _Guardian_ yang menjadikanku seorang _guardian_ pernah mengatakan bahwa aku dan Roxas spesial," kataku dengan senyum.

Roxas terlihat tersenyum juga.

"Spesial?"

Aku mengangguk. "Karena kami kembar. Dia bilang Roxas selalu di sampingku karena setengah jiwanya masih bersamaku. Bisa dikatakan jiwaku dan jiwa Roxas adalah satu. Jadi aku berada antara mati dan hidup saat itu. Roxas berada di sisiku untuk mencegah kematian jiwaku," jelasku sambil menyentuh dadaku. Kupejamkan mataku dan dapat kurasakan keberadaan Roxas yang tidak jauh dariku. "Bisa dikatakan kami terhubung."

Mendadak, perutku berbunyi cukup keras. Aku pun langsung malu mendengarnya dan Roxas terkekeh mendengarnya. Namine terlihat ikut terkekeh juga setelah mencoba menahan tawa. Aku pun hanya menggosok belakang kepala dengan perasaan malu.

"Aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu." Namine berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, tapi malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak perlu, aku bisa menahannya hingga besok pagi. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati karena kondisiku sudah membaik," kataku mencoba mencegahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

"Namine," panggilku ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama tiga hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang dapat menolong orang."

Ketika Namine menutup pintu setelah keluar, ruangan terasa sepi. Roxas mendekatiku dan membantuku berbaring. Roxas memang tidak bisa menyentuh benda, tapi dia masih bisa menyentuhku meski sentuhannya bagaikan angin. Aku mendesah kesakitan saat tubuhku berbaring. Lukaku sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk pulih.

"Dia sangat kuat," kataku sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Ya. Bahkan Tidus saja tewas dikalahkan olehnya," balas Roxas dengan sedih.

"Kudengar, sudah lebih dari 100 _guardian_ yang dibunuh olehnya. Tapi mengapa dia tidak membunuhku? Mungkinkah terdapat alasan? Tapi apa?"

Bahkan Roxas juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

**(O.o)**

Ternyata lukaku pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Hanya butuh 2 hari. Mungkin pemulihanku bertambah cepat karena aku makan makanan. Karena tidak enak merepotkan Namine selama 5 hari penuh, kuputuskan membantunya yang sedang kesulitan. Kudengar orangtuanya sakit parah. Tapi biaya mengobatannya ditanggung oleh pemerintah karena menggunakan jaminan sosial. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh menggunakan _healing magic_ pada manusia, itu merupakan peraturan dari _heaven_. Tapi ada satu peraturan yang membuat peraturan tadi dapat dilanggar. Peraturan itu tertulis: jika ada seorang manusia yang menolongmu, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaannya sebagai balasan atas pertolongannya terdahap dirimu. Apa pun permintaanya, harus kau kabulkan meski pun itu melanggar peraturan yang lain.

Namine hanya berharap satu hal. Dia hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya sembuh total. Tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain itu. Baginya, orangtuanya adalah segalanya.

Namine membawaku menuju rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar. Meski rumah sakit ini kecil, tapi kehangatan tempat ini sungguh terasa. Seluruh perawat di sini sangat ramah. Mereka menyapa Namine ketika kami berpapasan.

Kami berdua melewati lorong bercat putih dengan lantai kramik putih bersih. Tempat ini sangat terawat. Aku bisa melihat dari kebersihan lantainya, dindingnya, foto-foto yang tergantung di beberapa tempat, tanaman pot yang terlihat sangat segar, dan kursi-kursi untuk menunggu yang tidak karatan sedikit pun.

Namine membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan nomor 24. Di dalam, terlihat dua buah ranjang dan beberapa helai gorden untuk membatasi antara dua buah ranjang. Cahaya matahari masuk dari tiga buah jendela berukuran sedang. Di kedua ranjang tersebut, terdapat seorang lelaki dan wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku datang mengunjungi kalian lagi," kata Namine sambil mendekati salah satu ranjang.

Namine mencium dahi wanita tersebut, lalu berpindah pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Namine lalu memintaku mendekat.

"Ayah, Ibu, kenalkan, dia adalah Sora. 5 hari lalu aku menolongnya ketika dia terluka. Sekarang, dia ingin mengunjungi kalian berdua." Namine memperkenalkanku pada ayah dan ibunya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat kegelapan yang mengelilingi tubuh ayah dan ibu Namine. Mataku melebar. Aku menatap Roxas dan dia mengangguk. Sepertinya orangtua Namine sakit bukan karena penyakit, melainkan kegelapan yang merasuki hati keduanya. Kegelapan ini sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Beberapa hari lagi, kedua orangtua Namine akan meninggal! Aku harus segera menolongnya!

"Mundur, Namine," kataku dengan wajah waspada.

Kegelapan di hati orangtua Namine menguat karena merasakan kehadiranku sebagai _guardian. _Kegelapan tersebut keluar dari tubuh orangtua Namine. Sosok kegelapan tidak jelas karena mirip asap.

"A-apa itu!?" Namine dapat melihat asap hitam tersebut.

"Kegelapan. Ini adalah kutukan dari _Guardian of Hell_. Kegelapan ini merasuki hati manusia dan membuat sifat manusia berubah. Jika masih stadium satu, hanya terdapat perubahan sikap. Misalnya dulunya ramah, mendadak menjadi ketus. Ketika memasuki stadium dua, maka ketahanan tubuh akan menurun dan menjadi mudah sakit. Untuk stadium tiga, maka kegelapan itu akan membuatmu koma. Tapi orangtuamu sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Jika kegelapannya tidak segera disingkirkan, maka kegelapan itu akan memakan jiwa yang dirasukinya, lalu..."

"Lalu apa?" Namine terlihat cemas ketika aku berhenti menjelaskan.

Setitik keringat jatuh dari wajahku. "Kegelapan itu menguasai tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi _Guardian of Hell _setelah mereka meninggal."

"Tidak..."

"Sora!" Roxas memperingatiku ketika asap kegelapan menyerang.

Mataku melebar karena terkejut akan peringatan Roxas.

"_Full synchronize_, Roxas!" perintahku.

"_Roger_!"

Roxas langsung menyatu denganku. Sayap pilar cahaya muncul di belakang punggungku. Kuarahkan tanganku pada serangan asap kegelapan. Sebuah pelindung putih muncul dan menghalangi asap yang hendak melukaiku dan Namine. Kupasang pelindung pada Namine sebelum menyerang kegelapan yang menghalangiku mendekati orangtua Namine.

Aku terbang dan meluncur ke arah dinding kegelapan. "Dengan cahaya yang menyinari seluruh bumi ini, maka pergilah kegelapan yang merasuki hati manusia! _Shine_!"

Tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang. Dinding kegelapan yang menghalangiku semakin menghilang ditelan oleh cahaya. Aku berhasil melewati dinding kegelapan dan kudekati orangtua Namine.

"Berkah dari yang Maha Esa akan membimbing kalian kembali pada jalan yang benar. _Blessing_," kataku sambil menyentuh tangan ayah dan ibu Namine.

Tanganku mengeluarkan sinar putih. Dapat kurasakan aliran kehangatan yang mengalir memasuki tubuh orangtua Namine. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati orangtua Namine menghilang perlahan. Setelah seluruh kegelapan menghilang, aku tersenyum sambil mendesah. Namine mendekatiku sambil menyentuh dadanya. Dia memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan sadar." Kusentuh bahu Namine.

"Uuh..."

Ibu Namine terlihat menggumam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ayahnya mengguman juga. Menandakan bahwa keduanya sadar.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Namine senang bukan main melihat kedua orangtuanya sadar.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Roxas keluar dari tubuhku ketika aku keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan?" tanya Roxas yang terbang mengikuti langkahku.

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu momen kebahagiaan Namine dan orangtuanya," balasku dengan senyum. "Lagipula, kita sudah menunda misi cukup lama. Kita harus kembali ke misi utama, memburu _Guardian of Hell_ yang saat ini paling diburu oleh semua _Guardian of Heaven_, Riku."

Roxas terdiam. Roxas terlihat bereksi terhadap sesuatu ketika kami hampir keluar dari rumah sakit. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya mengejang. Samar-samar, aku dapat merasakan sebuah aura kegelapan.

"Tidak salah lagi," kata Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut. Dia menjadi waspada.

'_Riku_,' pikirku dengan wajah waspada.

Tapi aku hanya merasakan kegelapan itu beberapa menit saja. Kurasakan kegelapan itu menjauh.

"Kita harus mengejarnya! _Full synchronize_, Roxas!" perintahku sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Roxas memasuki tubuhku. Begitu di luar, aku melompat setinggi mungkin dan terbang menuju langit biru. Beberapa orang yang melihatku terbang langsung kubuat tertidur dan melupakan kejadian beberapa menit sebelum aku terbang. Aku mengikuti arah kegelapan tadi pergi.

"Serangan datang dari jauh!" Roxas memperingatiku.

Dengan gesit, Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku dan membawaku terbang menjauh dari jalur serangan pilar kegelapan yang meluncur ke arahku. Dari arah lain, tepatnya di sebelah kiriku, kurasakan kegelapan lain. Kegelapan tersebut meluncur ke arahku dengan cepat. Sedangkan Riku terus menjauh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sora? Terus mengejar Riku atau mengalahkan _Guardian of Hell_ yang berada di sebelah kiri?" Roxas bertanya padaku.

Aku pun mempertimbangkannya selama semenit. Berhubung _Guardian of Hell_ di kiri lebih dekat, dia pasti akan mengganggu kami dalam pengejaran Riku.

Aku mengambil alih pengontrolan tubuhku. "Kita serang yang di kiri!"

Arah terbangku berbelok di kiri. Di tangan kananku, muncul sebuah senjata muncul. Senjata ini bernama _Keyblade_. _Keyblade_ terbentuk dari energi _magic_-ku. Pilar cahaya muncul di sekelilingku, lalu meluncur ke arah _Guardian of Hell_ yang masih belum terlihat olehku. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan sayap pilar kegelapan terlihat menghindari seranganku dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku. Aku langsung terbang mundur dan bersiap menembakkan _magic_. Kuulurkan tanganku ke depan. Cahaya putih muncul perlahan di ujung jemari telunjukku.

"Alam yang berasal dari bumi, berikanlah kekuatanmu untuk menjatuhkan musuhku. _Lightning_!" seruku.

Cahaya putih tadi mendadak mencipratkan listrik berwarna putih. Bola listrik semakin bertambah besar, lalu meledak setelah kutembakkan ke arah musuh yang sudah berada sangat dekat denganku.

"Kyaaaaa!" Gadis berambut merah tersebut berteriak ketika terkena _magic_-ku.

"Kairi!" Jiwa yang menjadi senjata gadis tersebut meneriaki namanya.

Jiwa yang menjadi spirit gadis bernama Kairi tersebut seorang gadis berambut hitam. Dia menatapi Kairi dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Xion," kata Kairi kepada spiritnya.

"Astaga, seorang wanita," kataku dengan setitik keringat di wajah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Um, tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku merasa segan ketika menyerang wanita," jawabku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

Dapat kurasakan Roxas mendesah. "Kalau begitu mundur."

Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku dan meluncur mendekati Kairi. Sayap pilar cahayaku melebar, lalu pecah dan menyebar ke kiri dan kanan. Pecahan sayapku terbang menuju Kairi selagi tubuhku jatuh karena tidak bisa terbang tanpa adanya sayap.

Sayap Kairi melebar dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan yang datang berbagai arah.

Beberapa kali terkena serangan, sayap Kairi terlihat retak dan akhirnya pecah karena tidak mampu menahan serangan. Sayap-sayapku yang pecah kini serpihan pecahannya kembali padaku dan membentuk sayap kembali.

"Kau tidak menghabisinya, Roxas?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Biasanya Roxas akan langsung menghabisi lawan kami ketika dia mengontrol tubuhku. Sedangkan aku, terdapat jeda untuk memastikan musuh benar-benar tidak dapat bertarung.

"Tidak. Bukankah mengejar Riku lebih penting daripada menghabisinya?" Roxas bertanya balik.

"Hm, memang benar, tapi, kita tidak tahu di mana Riku saat ini karena sudah kehilangan jejak." Aku mendesah.

"Ah, kau benar. Ya sudah, kuhabisi dia dulu."

Roxas membawa tubuhku terbang mendekati Kairi yang pingsan. Tubuhku dikelilingi oleh cahaya dan kami melesat secepatan kecepatan cahaya. Ketika tubuh Kairi mengenai serangan kami. Cahaya mengelilingi tubuhnya dan dia menghilang. Jika seorang _guardian_ tewas, maka jiwa _guardian_ tersebut akan reinkarnasi menjadi manusia lagi. Tidak semua _guardian_ ingin menjadi manusia yang lemah dan tanpa kekuatan sihir. Mungkin itu juga alasan Riku yang hingga kini tidak terkalahkan oleh siapa pun. Tapi apa tujuannya? Apakah dia melakukannya hanya untuk kesenangan saja?

"...ra...Sora!" Seruan Roxas membuatku kaget.

"Wah!" teriakku kaget. Wajahku membentur gedung berlantai 100. Bunyi benturannya pun keras.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu," kata Roxas. Dia terdengar mendesah di dalam diriku.

"Ow! Wajahku!" Kupegangi wajahku yang sakit.

"Makanya jangan melamun saat terbang." Roxas menasehatiku.

"Iya," jawabku dengan pasrah.

Kurasakan seorang _guardian_ mendekat. _Guardian of Heaven_. Aku menatap ke atas karena merasakan keberadaannya dari atas. Seorang lelaki berambut _blond_ dengan mata biru terbang mendekatiku. Dia adalah seniorku, Cloud. Spiritnya adalah Leon. Seorang pemuda _brunette_ dengan bekas luka di antara kedua matanya.

"Cloud," kataku ketika dia berada di dekatku. Aku masih memegangi wajahku yang sakit karena terbentur tadi.

"Aku datang mengecek keadaanmu atas perintah-Nya," kata Cloud.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari lalu aku memang terluka parah, tapi sekarang luka-lukaku sudah sembuh."

Cloud memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku tahu. Tepatnya, aku diminta untuk membantumu memburu Riku. Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu semenjak kau menjadi salah satu _guardian_ yang menerima misi ini, tapi hingga sekarang kalian masih belum menangkapnya. Dewa mencemaskan banyaknya_ Guardian of Heaven_ yang kalah ketika bertarung dengan Riku. Dari sepuluh _guardian_ yang diperintahkan, hanya kau satu-satunya yang tersisa saat ini."

Mataku melebar ketika mendengarnya. Hanya aku yang tersisa? Dahiku mengkerut. Perasaan sedih menyerangku. Aku amat sedih mendengar teman-teman seperjuanganku telah reinkarnasi menjadi manusia biasa.

Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah senior-senior yang telah lama mengabdi pada Dewa. Sekarang hanya tersisa aku saja yang baru mengabdi selama 5 tahun. _Guardian-guardian_ yang baru biasanya masih membutuhkan latihan selama kurang lebih 2 tahun sebelum dapat membantu memusnahkan kegelapan di dalam hati manusia. _Guardian_ junior, yang pengalamannya di bawahku, rata-rata kemampuannya bertahan hingga 5 tahun sepertiku hanyalah lima puluh persen.

Sedangkan untuk bisa yang seperti senior Cloud, yang telah mengabdi lebih dari 100 tahun, kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Hanya 1 persen. Pertarungan dengan _Guardian of Hell_ sangatlah berat. Terutama yang telah lama mengabdi pada Hades_—_pemimpin seluruh _Guardian of Hell_, kemungkinan untuk menang sangat kecil bagi _guardian_ yang minim pengalaman sepertiku. Bahkan Cloud saja masih kesulitan menghadapi mereka.

"Berarti ini akan sangat sulit." Dahiku mengkerut memikirkannya.

"Ya."

Belakangan ini, jumlah _Guardian of Hell_ meningkat amat drastis jika dibandingkan dengan _Guardian of Heaven_. Selain itu, kemampuan _Guardian of Heaven_ baru juga tidak terlalu baik.

Cloud mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang tadinya terlihat di mana-mana, kini sudah semakin sedikit. Setelah tidak terdapat satu pun gedung tinggi, pemandangan di bawah berganti. Dari perumahan menjadi pohon-pohon dengan daun hijau lebat. Samar-samar, aku mulai merasakan aura kegelapan milik _Guardian of Hell_. Bukan Riku. Auranya lebih mengerikan. Asal auranya dari belakangku dan Cloud. Sepertinya kami dikejar.

Cloud berhenti mendadak. Aku yang melewatinya segera berhenti juga. Cloud menatap ke arah aura kegelapan yang semakin lama semakin menguat karena mendekat.

Diangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Di depan telapak tangannya, cahaya kecil muncul dan menjadi raksasa dalam beberapa detik. Ketika cahaya tersebut ditembakkan, cahaya berubah menjadi leser berdiameter 5 meter persegi! Yang membuat mulutku tambah menganga, serangan Cloud meleset! Astaga! Berarti _Guardian of Hell_ yang mengikuti kita bukan sembarangan! Siapa!? Jangan bilang _Guardian of Hell_ yang satu ini memiliki pengalaman yang setara dengan Cloud!? Jika iya, berarti ini situasi gawat darurat.

"Sora, pergilah terus ke utara. Di sana, aku dapat merasakan aura Riku yang saat ini di jarak 10 kilometer dari kita. Aku akan menyusulmu jika aku berhasil mengalahkan _Guardian_ ini," kata Cloud dengan ekspresi waspada.

Setitik keringat muncul di wajahku. Kata-kata Cloud tadi membuatku cemas. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan _Guardian_ yang mengejar kami saat ini. Yang lebih aku cemaskan, aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Riku sendirian. Meski begitu, aku tidak akan lari.

"Hati-hati, Cloud!" seruku ketika pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku baru beberapa detik menjauh, tapi sebuah leser-leser kecil berwarna hitam nyaris mengenai tubuhku. Sayapku yang terkena serangan hancur dalam sekejap dan membuatku terjatuh karena keseimbanganku hilang. Untungnya, Roxas segera membuat sayap baru sebelum kepanikkan menyerangku. Debaran jantungku sempat meningkat karena kaget, tapi sekarang sudah kembali tenang. Aku mendesah dalam sambil menyentuh dadaku. Aku terus terbang ke utara. Dengan kecepatan sekitar 80 kilometer perjam, dalam waktu 9 menit perjalanan, aku dapat merasakan aura kegelapan Riku yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dariku. Kecepatanku kukurangi. Kini, aku sedang memikirkan strategi untuk melawannya.

"Roxas, kau ada ide untuk melawannya?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

Sosok Roxas samar-samar terlihat di sampingku. "Belajar dari kekalahan sebelumnya, menurutku pertarungan jarak dekat terlalu berbahaya. Seperti yang kau alami sebelumnya, dia mengkombinasikan serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat bersamaan. Meski aku mengambil alih seluruh gerakkanmu, tetap saja aku kesulitan menghindari seluruh serangan meski kau juga membantuku melihat arah serangan."

"Tapi serangan jarak jauh juga sulit. Api-api hitam yang terkadang muncul mendadak membuatku... Waaah!"

Aku kaget bukan main ketika melihat api hitam mendadak berkobar di depanku. Karena tidak ada rem_—_mana mungkin kau bisa mengerem di udara, tubuhku langsung memasuki bara api yang amat panas dan menembus keluar.

"Panaaaas!"

Aku terbang ke sana kemari dalam keadaan kebakaran. Karena panik, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Roxas segera mengambil alih tubuhku dan memanggil hujan. Kobaran yang membakar tubuhku padam perlahan. Seluruh permukaan kulitku terasa sakit karena terbakar. Untungnya, tubuhku memiliki daya tahan yang cukup baik terhadap api, sehingga kulitku tidak melepuh.

"Se-serangan mendadak!" Kepanikan masih belum meninggalkanku.

Di tengah hujan, beberapa kobaran api muncul di udara dan tidak padam. Kobaran api tidak bergerak, tapi aku tetap bersikap waspada. Semakin lama, kobaran api yang muncul semakin banyak. Kini, sekelilingku_—_termasuk atas dan bawah_—_dipenuhi oleh kobaran api hitam.

"Damn! Dia berniat mengurung kita dan meledakkan seluruh api bersamaan!" Kini Roxas ikut panik karena terlambat menyadari strategi Riku.

Keringat jatuh dari wajahku. Jumlah kobaran api terus bertambah. Aku sangat menjamin, dalam jumlah sebanyak ini, aku pasti mati! Ayo otak! Berpikir! Temukan cara melindungi diri sebelum api-api ini meledak!

Seluruh api bersinar amat terang dan meledak. Tepat bersamaan dengan ledakkan, muncul dinding es yang mengelilingi tubuhku sebelum aku terkena ledakkan. Guncangan amat hebat kurasakan ketika berada di dalam es. Seluruh es mencair terkena ledakkan dan aku baik-baik saja. Aku mendesah lega sambil menyentuh dadaku.

"Ini belum berakhir!" Roxas segera memperingatiku.

Kurasakan aura Riku yang mendekatiku dengan cepat. Roxas mendeteksi serangan yang terbang ke arahku dengan cepat. Tubuhku bergeser dari posisi serangan. Sebuah bola api meluncur melewatiku.

"Belakang!" teriak Roxas.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, bola api tadi berbelok dan kembali terbang ke arahku. Tubuhku langsung berbalik. Kuangkat tanganku sejajar dengan bola api yang terbang kepadaku. Sebuah dinding air muncul di depanku dan memadamkan bola api tersebut. Mendadak Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku tanpa memberitahu. Dia menggerakkan tubuhku dan membawanya terbang ke atas. Hanya 3 detik setelah dia membawa tubuhku terbang ke atas, sebuah laser besar meluncur di bawah. Baru kusadari keberadaan Riku begitu dekat dengan kami setelah Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku. Kini, dia berada tepat di atas kami.

_Keyblade_ langsung muncul saat Roxas panggil. Sebuah tebasan dari Riku berhasil ditahannya sebelum mengenai tubuhku. Roxas lalu membawa tubuhku terbang menjauh darinya. Aku mengambil alih kembali tubuhku sementara Roxas memikirkan cara menghadapi Riku. Lima kobaran api menghalauku. Aku pun terbang ke bawah untuk menghindarinya.

Riku mengejarku. Aku dapat merasakannya tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang. Tubuhku mendadak berbalik dan kuarahkan ujung _keyblade_ pada Riku. Muncul cipratan listrik di ujung pedang setelah kurapalkan mantra dengan cepat. Cipratan listrik membentuk lingkaran berdiameter 2 meter persegi. Enam bola-bola putih muncul di lingkaran listrik.

"_Lightning Beam_!" teriakku.

Bola-bola putih tersebut meluncur cepat dan seluruh bola berputar membentuk spiral. Terdapat ekor listrik yang muncul di belakang bola. Kecepatan bola-bola meluncur sekitar 100 kilometer per jam.

Riku tenang-tenang saja melihat _magic_ _Lightning Beam_. Tangannya terangkat dan disejajarkan dengan _magic_ _Lightning Beam_ yang meluncur ke arahnya. Muncul sebuah pelindung samar berwarna hitam. Ledakan muncul saat _Lightning Beam_ dan pelindung saling membentur. Asap hitam dari ledakan tertiup angin yang berhembus. Riku terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tembakkan _Lightning Beam_ sekali lagi, Sora," pinta Roxas.

"_Lightning Beam_!" seruku setelah merapalkan mantra secepat mungkin.

Bola cahaya muncul lagi dan berputar spiral ke arah Riku. Sekali lagi, Riku memunculkan pelindung.

"Terbang mendekat, Sora! Serang dia selagi asap menyelimutinya dan menghalangi pandangannya!" seru Roxas.

"_Roger_!"

Tubuhku melesat secepat mungkin ke arah Riku ketika asap muncul. Karena sama-sama tidak dapat melihat dan hanya bisa saling merasakan di mana keberadaan lawan, ini merupakan taruhan besar. Menyerang atau terkena serangan.

Karena tidak bisa melihat, aku sangat mengandalkan Roxas untuk mencari posisi Riku berada.

"Sedikit ke kanan," katanya dan aku pun berbelok sedikit. "Bersiaplah."

Kugenggam erat-erat _keyblade_, dan siap menunggu aba-aba dari Roxas.

"Sekarang!"

Aku berseru keras saat melakukan serangan. Kurasakan _keyblade_ membentur sesuatu yang amat keras. Mungkinkah pedang kegelapan Riku? Karena asap sudah mulai menipis, samar-samar aku bisa melihat apa yang membentur senjataku. Mataku melebar saat melihatnya. Sayap kegelapan Riku. Sayapnya pecah dan melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Riku memegangi pedang kegelapan, siap menyerang balik.

Mendadak Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia membawa tubuhku terbang menjauh sebelum serangan Riku mengenaiku. Meski Roxas sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, serangan Riku tetap mengenaiku. Tebasannya cukup dalam. Mungkin akan lebih dalam lagi jika Roxas tidak membawaku menghindarinya.

Kumuntahkan darah segar sambil memegangi lukaku. Mungkinkah kali ini aku benar-benar akan mati? Tidak, aku tidak boleh mati!

Susah payah aku mencoba bertahan di udara. Sayapku mengepak dengan tidak karuan, sehingga tubuhku sering bergoyang ke kiri mau pun ke kanan. Kutatapi Riku dengan ekspresib marah. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Mengapa ekspresinya selalu datar?

"Mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Riku berbicara denganku. Biasanya dia selalu diam saat bertarung.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Mengapa? Apa sesungguhnya alasanmu terus bertarung melawan _Guardian of Hell_? Apakah hanya karena perintah?"

Aku membeku mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Selama ini, aku hanya berpikir bahwa jika mengalahkan _Guardian of Hell_, maka akan banyak manusia yang terselamatkan. Jika kutelaah lebih dalam, sebanyak apa pun _Guardian of Hell_ yang kukalahkan, mereka akan terus muncul lagi. Semua kembali lagi pada manusia...

"_You're fighting with no reason_," lanjut Riku dengan datar.

"_No, I'm not_!" balasku dengan kesal. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dan juga tidak dapat menemukan alasan untuk bertarung.

Mungkin, aku...hanya ingin menolong manusia dari kegelapan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Terdapat keraguan di matamu."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Sedetik kualihkan pandanganku darinya, mendadak Roxas berteriak memperingatiku. Tapi peringatan Roxas terlambat kurespon. Sebuah tendangan dari Riku langsung membuatku terjatuh. Kesadaranku nyaris hilang akibat serangan tadi. Tapi, tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyeimbangkan diri di udara.

Yang membuatku heran, lagi-lagi Riku tidak membunuhku. Dia hanya menatapiku yang terjatuh ke bawah tanpa melakukan sebuah serangan untuk memastikan kalau aku akan mati jika sampai di bawah nanti.

Tubuhku tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon di hutan setelah mematahkan beberapa dahan pohon di atas. Aku menggerang kesakitan. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak karena terlalu sakit. Aku pun terdiam dalam keadaan tersangkut di pohon.

Riku...

Sesungguhnya, apa tujuanmu? Ini merupakan yang kedua kalinya kau tidak membunuhku. Kurasakan Riku masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Mungkinkah dia menungguku kembali menyerangnya? Jika iya, untuk apa? Dia tidak berniat membunuhku. Apakah dia mempunyai tujuan lain?

"Roxas," kataku dengan lemah.

"Ya?" Sosok Roxas yang samar-samar muncul di sampingku.

"Kira-kira, apa sesungguhnya tujuan Riku?"

Roxas terdiam. Aku pun terdiam dan tidak bergerak. Merasa sedikit _magic_ _power_ telah pulih, kugunakan _healing_ _magic_ untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Kutatapi ke atas. Sosok Riku tidak dapat kulihat karena tertutupi oleh dedaunan pohon. Saat melompat turun, kurasakan Riku turun dan mendekatiku. Beberapa ranting pohon patah ketika dia turun. Aku sampai harus melindungi diriku dari ranting pohon yang jatuh dan menutup mata agar serpihan kayu tidak memasuki mataku. Saat membuka mata perlahan, sosok Riku dihadapanku. Dia tidak terlihat waspada, justru sebaliknya, dia menatapku dengan tenang.

Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku, takut ekspresi tenangnya adalah sebuah jebakkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu."

Sepertinya Riku sudah mengetahui isi kepalaku, tapi kewaspadaanku tidak menurun.

"Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah hakmu untuk memilih. Kau...sesungguhnya partnerku dulu, Sora."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Perkataannya membuatku bingung, karena aku masih belum mempercayainya.

"Axel, dia adalah partner keduaku setelah kau...menghilang."

Sesosok lelaki berambut merah panjang muncul di samping Riku. Sepertinya dia lebih tua dari Riku. Dia tersenyum menatapiku dan Roxas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku semakin bingung mendengarnya. Apakah Riku berusaha membuatku bingung? Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jadi partnernya, dulu?

"Sesungguhnya, dulu aku adalah _Guardian of Heaven_."

Mulutku langsung menganga mendengar pernyataannya. "Tapi sayapmu hitam!" seruku dengan nada tidak percaya.

Riku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sayapku sesungguhnya putih," katanya sambil menunjukkan sayap putih yang muncul di punggungnya.

Lagi-lagi mulutku menganga. Kali ini, aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Teruskan," kata Roxas menggantikanku.

Riku mengangguk. "Aku diburu oleh _Guardian of Heaven_ karena dianggap berkhianat karena kini memihak _Guardian of Hell_."

"Karena kau mempunyai alasan?" Roxas menyela sedikit.

Riku mengangguk. "Alasan Sora mendadak menghilang, itu yang ingin kucari tahu di _Hell_."

"Bagaimana kau tahu menghilangnya diriku waktu itu disebabkan oleh _Hell_?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Rasa percaya akan perkataan Riku mulai muncul perlahan.

"Karena aku merasakan kegelapan yang menelanmu sebelum kau menghilang," jelas Riku dengan ekspresi marah. "Kejadian waktu itu begitu singkat. Singkat cerita, aku dikalahkan oleh salah seorang _Guardian of Hell_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa selamat dari _Guardian of Hell_. Yang pasti, saat aku sadar, kau telah menghilang. Meski tidak sadar, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanmu yang menghilang."

Hening sejenak hingga kuputuskan untuk berbicara. "Riku, apakah...kau benar-benar yakin bahwa partnermu adalah aku? Maksudku, jika memang aku ditelan oleh kegelapan, mengapa aku terlahir lagi sebagai manusia dan memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"_Well_, akhirnya tindakkanmu sia-sia, bukan?" Untuk pertama kalinya Axel bicara semenjak diperkenalkan.

Riku hanya terdiam, tapi aku bingung apa maksud Axel.

"Maksudmu?" Kutanyai Axel.

Axel menatapiku dengan senyum. "Dia rela dianggap pengkhianat agar bisa menyelamatkanmu jika seandainya ada _Guardian of Hell_ yang menyimpan jiwamu."

Aku dan Roxas saling menatap dengan bingung. Semua informasi yang baru saja kudengar ini memang sulit kuterima secara lapang dada. Meski begitu, sorot mata Riku terasa jujur dan tanpa kebohongan sedikit pun. Hanya saja, hati ini merasa ada yang salah. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi Roxas juga merasakannya.

'_Bagaimana, Roxas_?' tanyaku dalam hati.

'_Dia tidak berbohong, hanya saja aku masih belum terlalu yakin untuk mempercayai kata-katanya. Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam penjelasannya_,' balas Roxas dalam hatiku.

Aku dan Riku sama-sama bereaksi ketika merasakan ada seorang _Guardian of Heaven_ yang memasuki wilayah _sense_ kami. Mungkinkah itu Cloud? Jika benar itu Cloud, maka aku merasa akan ada masalah baru jika dia melihatku berbicara dengan Riku.

Haruskah kuminta Riku pergi? Sebelum kuminta, Riku mendadak terbang dan meninggalkanku.

"Kuharap kau mempercayai kata-kataku, Sora! Jauhi aku untuk sementara!" seru Riku sambil terbang menjauhi.

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Dia menyuruhku mempercayainya, tapi memintaku untuk menjauhinya juga. Jadi, haruskah aku percaya atau tidak?

Seiring semakin menjauhnya Riku, kurasakan _Guardian of Heaven_ semakin dekat denganku. Kutatapi langit yang tertutupi dedaunan. Angin berhembus kencang di atas saat _Guardian of Heaven_ tersebut hendak turun mendekatiku. Sesosok pemuda berambut _blond_ mendarat di depanku dan langsung berdiri. Mata birunya menatapi mataku yang menunjukkan ketegangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?"

Ya, seperti dugaanku. Yang datang memang Cloud. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka. Sepertinya lawan bertarungnya tadi sangat kuat.

"Y-ya," jawabku dengan kaku.

Apakah aku harus menyembunyikannya darinya? Tapi aku tidak ingin membohongi Cloud. Selama ini, dia sudah banyak membantuku.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu. Luka-lukamu cukup berat," kata Cloud sambil menyentuh pipiku yang terdapat bekas luka gores.

Melihat kebaikkannya, rasanya berat sekali untuk membohonginya. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membohongi Cloud. Aku harus mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Cloud, ada hal yang sangat penting ingin kubicarakan."

"Teruskan."

"Soal Riku. Apakah benar bahwa dia dulu _Guardian of Heaven_ yang kini berganti menjadi _Guardian of Hell_?" Kutatapi Cloud dengan pandangan sedih.

Cloud terdiam, lalu berkata, "Ya."

"Dan apakah benar bahwa dulu aku adalah _Spirit of Guardian_?"

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Mengapa?" Kepalaku kumiringkan ke samping.

"_Spirit of Guardian_ yang ditinggalkan oleh _guardian_-nya akan tetap menjadi spirit tanpa adanya fisik. Spirit yang ditinggalkan oleh _guardian_-nya tidak dapat bertahan lama tanpa _guardian_-nya. Bisa dikatakan, _Spirit of Guardian_ dan _guardian_-nya sendiri berbagi jiwa yang sama. Jika satu mati, maka yang lainnya akan menyusul. Setelah keduanya mati, maka mereka baru akan terlahir lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan kasus Riku? Dia baik-baik saja dengan spirit keduanya."

"Untuk kasus Riku, dia baik-baik saja karena spirit pertamanya masih hidup dan entah di mana saat ini. Dia membutuhkan spirit pengganti agar dapat mengaktifkan kekuatannya sebagai _guardian_."

"Dan spirit pertamanya adalah aku?"

Cloud menatapiku sambil terdiam beberapa saat. "Kurasa...aku meragukannya."

Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Setahuku, spirit yang terpisah dari _guardian_-nya tidak bisa bangkit sebagai manusia jika sang _guardian_ belum mati."

"Tapi Riku bilang bahwa aku adalah partnernya yang telah lama menghilang."

"Aku tidak tahu darimana dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah partnernya yang menghilang. Sesungguhnya kau memang sangat mirip dengannya, tapi gelombang spirit kalian berdua berbeda."

Dahiku mengkerut. Aku semakin bingung. Apakah Riku berusaha memanfaatkanku dengan bercerita seperti itu? Ataukah dia memang sungguh-sungguh mencari partnernya yang hilang? Tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa aku adalah partnernya yang hilang, padahal dia pasti tahu gelombang spirit kami berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan pengejaran Riku sementara waktu. Kita harus memulihkan luka-luka dulu," saran Cloud.

**(O.O)**

Butuh beberapa hari agar seluruh luka tubuhku sembuh tanpa bantuan _healing_ _magic_. Aku menatapi luar jendela.

Radiant Garden. Tempat ini adalah kota di atas bumi, di mana para _Guardian of Heaven_ tinggal. Mungkin manusia di bawah sana menganggap ini adalah surga, tapi sesungguhnya surga yang mereka maksud lebih tinggi dari kota ini.

Awan-awan putih membentuk rumah tinggal yang nyaman bagi kami. Awan yang terbuat dari uap air membuat tempat tinggalku terasa lembab. Di luar, tidak ada apa pun selain awan, langit biru, dan _Guardian of Heaven_ yang berlalu-lalang.

Semakin hari, jumlah _Guardian of Heaven_ yang berada di Radiant Garden semakin sedikit. Meski jumlahnya tidak bisa kuhitung dengan jari, tapi kuyakin aku dapat menghitung seluruh jumlah penghuni kota ini dalam satu hari.

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Riku?" Sosok Roxas yang samar muncul di sampingku.

"Ya. Aku bingung, Roxas."

Roxas terdiam, menungguku melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku...merasa kata-katanya jujur. Tidak ada niat memanfaatkanku saat dia mengatakannya. Tapi..."

"Apa yang dikatakannya sulit untuk dipercaya meski dia jujur," lanjut Roxas saat aku berhenti.

"Ya. Kurasa aku akan keluar dari Radiant Garden sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku harus memastikannya sendiiri."

"Kau akan menemui Riku?"

"Ya."

"Di mana?"

Hening. Jika kupikir-pikir, aku sendiri tidak tahu di mana Riku berada.

"Tidak tahu. Yang pasti, berdiam diri seperti ini tidak akan membantuku."

"Sebaiknya kau melapor pada Cloud terlebih dahulu."

"Haruskah?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Ya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita, maka dia akan tahu pelakunya."

"Hm, masuk akal."

Berhubung tempat tinggal Cloud tidak jauh dari tempatku, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit saja ke sana, sehingga bisa langsung keluar setelah mendapatkan izin Cloud. Sebenarnya terdapat keraguan pada Cloud saat mengizinkanku. Mungkin dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu padaku, tapi dia tidak melarangku karena dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarangku. Dia mengingatkanku dengan nada serius, sehingga aku mengangguk dengan canggung.

Kuterjun turun dari Radiant Garden. Di bawah, kumpulan awan putih menghalangi pandanganku terhadap bumi. Dinginnya embun awan serasa seperti memandikanku saat tubuhku menghantam salah satu awan. Begitu seluruh awan di bawah habis kulewati, gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi terlihat begitu dekat. Kakiku mendarat di salah satu atap gedung. Kututupi mataku dan mencoba mencari _Guardian of Hell_ yang terdekat. Memang kurasakan beberapa _Guardian of Hell_ yang jauh dariku, tapi di antara mereka tidak ada aura Riku.

Kurasakan salah satu _Guardian of Hell_ mendekatiku. Mungkin tertarik pada auraku.

"Roxas, _full synchronize_," perintahku.

Sayapku melebar dan aku melompat ke udara. Kuterbang ke atas dengan cepat. Hingga aku sampai pada ketinggian yang kuinginkan, kupanggil _keyblade_. Ujung _keyblade_ kuarahkan pada _Guardian of Hell_ yang terbang kepadaku. Roxas mengambil alih tubuhku untuk mengunci sasaran.

Mataku terpejam setengah dengan kepala sedikit miring. Kurapalkan mantra dan berkata, "_Burning Flame_."

Muncul bulir-bulir api kecil yang bagaikan pasir api. Jumlahnya ada sekitar ratusan dan mengelilingiku. Dari atas, bawah, kiri, dan kanan.

Kusipitkan mataku sebelum _magic_ ini kutembakkan. Butiran api melesat bagaikan leser. Awan-awan yang mengenainya langsung menguap dan memunculkan asap putih bagaikan mendidih. Beberapa puluh detik setelah meluncur, aura _Guardian of Hell_ tadi menghilang.

Aku pun kembali mencari Riku. Perkotaan hingga pedesaan kejelajahi. Hutan rimba yang luas sangat kecil kemungkinannya menemukan Riku atau pun _Guardian of Hell_ lain di sana. Umumnya, mereka berada di tempat yang terdapat manusia. Menghasut hati manusia agar terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Gerakkanku terhenti. Mengejutkan. Kurasakan aura lemah dari tengah hutan rimba. Milik _Guardian of Hell_. Aura tersebut lemah karena memasuki garis wilayah _sense_-ku. Ketika aku mendekati, aura tersebut menguat. Semakin dekat dengan aura tersebut, perasaanku merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya aku seperti merasakan bahaya. Roxas bahkan sampai memintaku mempertimbangkannya untuk segera menjauh, selagi belum dekat dengannya. Aku berhenti mendekat. Aku merasa takut. Bahaya, itulah yang kurasakan. Roxas juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menjauh. Untungnya, _Guardian of Hell_ tersebut tidak mengejarku. Tapi ada hal yangg amat mengejutkanku. Auranya mendadak menghilang.

"Bahaya, Sora!" seru Roxas.

Bahaya? Bahaya di mana? Aku mencari sumber bahaya yang Roxas maksud, tapi tidak melihat apa pun yang membahayakanku.

"Bahaya apa, Ro_—_"

Roxas tidak ada. Kemana...dia menghilang? Mata berkedip sekali dan aku telah berpindah tempat. Semuanya putih. Ini...dimana? Kuperhatikan tempat ini baik-baik. Garis-garis yang membentuk seperti pohon mengelilingiku. Ada juga garis-garis yang membentuk seperti rerumputan. Kugosok mataku. Apakah aku sedang berkhayal?

Mata terbuka dan semua masih putih dengan garis-garis. Kakiku melangkah menelusuri tempat ini. Garis rumput yang kuinjak bergerak, seperti layaknya rumput biasa. Kakiku tersandung oleh garis yang berbentuk seperti akar pohon.

Tunggu!? Apakah aku masih berada di hutan? Apa yang terjadi dengan penglihatanku sehingga semuanya serba putih bergaris-garis? Mengapa aku merasa kesepian mendadak? Roxas, kau di mana? Biasanya kau tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku pun terdiam dalam kebisuan. Berapa lama aku di sini? Apakah baru 5 menit? 1 jam? 1 hari? 1 minggu? Kurasa baru beberapa menit, tapi aku merasa seperti sudah berada cukup lama di sini.

"Roxas..." panggilku dengan pelan.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Roxas..."

Hening.

"Roxas..."

Hening lagi.

Aku mendesah. Kupejamkan mataku dan menyandar pada benda putih di belakangku_—_sepertinya batang pohon.

"...ra!"

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

"Sora!"

Ya, aku mendengar suara, tapi bukan suara Roxas.

"Sora! Bangunlah!"

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ ditangkap oleh mataku. Wajahnya begitu buram di mataku yang berair. Mengapa mataku penuh dengan air?

"Roxas..." gumamku dengan lemah.

"Bukan, ini aku, Riku," balasnya.

Begitu mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, sosok Riku tertangkap jelas oleh mataku. Wajahku basah. Mengapa...aku menangis?

Kuseka air mataku yang terus mengalir, tapi air mata ini tidak ingin berhenti mengalir.

"Roxas, di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukanmu di sini, pingsan di tengah hutan."

Mataku melebar. Jantung berdebar kencang mengetahui Roxas tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. Apakah terjadi hal buruk padanya? Apakah dia juga menangis?

"A-aku harus segera mencari Roxas," kataku.

"Tenang dulu." Riku menahanku. "Apa yang terjadi sebelum kau pingsan?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Sebelum...semuanya terasa aneh, Roxas meneriakiku bahwa ada bahaya. Aku mencari bahaya apa yang Roxas maksud, tapi dia mendadak menghilang saat aku hendak bertanya balik."

"Ada kemungkinan dia diculik, sama seperti partnerku dulu."

Wajahku memucat saat mendengarnya. "Me-mengapa dia diculik?"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. Perasaan kalut kurasakan. Aku harus segera menolongnya, begitulah yang kurasakan. Tapi, tanpa keberadaan Roxas sebagai _Spirit of Guardian_, maka aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan kekuatanku sebagai _guardian_. Bagaimana ini? Saat ini, statusku sama seperti manusia biasa. Tidak memiliki _magic power_ dan tidak bisa memunculkan sayap untuk terbang. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuminta tolong saat ini hanyalah Riku. Haruskah kuminta bantuannya?

"Riku, bisakah kau...um..." Kurasakan perasaan sungkan saat hendak menanyakannya.

"Ya?"

'_Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengandalkannya. Mungkin Cloud bisa membantuku,_' pikirku.

"Bisakah kau...menemui Cloud?"

"Mengapa?" Alis Riku terangkat sebelah.

"Aku akan meminta bantuannya untuk mencari Roxas. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku," jelasku.

Kesedihan muncul di wajah Riku. "Apakah kau tidak akan meminta bantuanku?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata Riku ingin membantuku. "Apakah kau bisa membantuku, Riku? Maksudku, apakah kau tidak akan dicurigai oleh _Guardian of Hell_ lainnya jika membantuku?" Kecemasan kurasakan.

"_It's okay_." Riku tidak cemas mendengar kata-kataku. "Mereka juga tidak terlalu ramah padaku yang pernah menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Ternyata, Riku tidak diterima sebagai _Guardian of Hell_ mau pun _Heaven_. Jika aku mengalaminya, aku pasti merasa sangat sedih. Tapi Riku, dia melakukannya hanya demi menemukan _Spirit of Guardian_-nya yang hilang. Bicara tentang _Spirit of Guardian_...

"Riku, ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Soal...diriku dan _Spirit of Guardian_-mu yang hilang. Mengapa kau begitu yakin aku adalah spiritmu yang hilang? Cloud mengatakan, bahwa gelombang spiritku dan gelombang spiritmu berbeda."

"Aku sangat yakin. Tidak perduli gelombang spiritmu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tapi aku sangat yakin kau adalah dia."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin? Apakah hanya karena sosokku sama persis dengannya?"

Riku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ikatan."

"Huh?" Kumiringkan kepalaku ke samping.

"Ikatan jiwa. Apakah kau tahu kalau _Guardian_ dan Spiritnya berbagi jiwa yang sama?"

Aku pun teringat akan penjelasan Cloud tentang _Guardian_ dan Spirit. "Ya."

"Aku merasakan jiwaku bersamamu. Tapi jiwamu tidak utuh. Seharusnya kau memiliki setengah jiwaku, tapi di dalam dirimu hanya seperempat. Yang sedikit membuatku heran adalah, seperempat lagi ada pada Roxas, kembaranmu."

Mulutku menganga mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Keheranan tampak di wajahku.

Riku mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memecahkan setengah jiwaku. Siapa pun itu, dia bukanlah sembarangan orang."

Dahiku mengkerut. Mungkinkah orang yang menculik Roxas adalah orang yang memecahkan jiwa kami menjadi dua? Tapi, siapakah dia? Apa sebenarnya tujuannya memecahkan jiwa kami? Ini semua membingungkanku.

"Untuk sementara, ada baiknya kau di sini dulu untuk menghindari serangan dari _Guardian of Hell_. Aku tidak bisa membawamu jika kau ingin aku mencari Roxas."

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana jika ada _Guardian of Hell_ yang mendekat? Aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya tanpa spirit," tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

"Gunakan Spirit_ of Tree_. Pohon-pohon di sekitar sini bisa memberimu sedikit kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan kekuatanmu. Kuyakin bantuan pohon-pohon di sini cukup untuk melindungimu."

Spirit_ of Tree_. Dulu, aku pernah mendengar penjelasan tentang Spirit_ of Tree_ saat masa-masa pelatihan menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_. Katanya, jika kami, _Guardian of Heaven_, kehabisan _magic_ _power_ saat bertarung, kami bisa menggunakan bantuan Spirit _of Plant_. Spirit _of Plant_ yang di maksud adalah jiwa tumbuh-tumbuhan. Seperti rumput, pohon, tanaman dalam pot, dan bunga-bunga. Tapi karena aku terlalu sering mengandalkan _magic_ _power_ dalam tubuhku, terkadang aku lupa akan Spirit _of Plant_ ketika bertarung di udara. Apalagi bila lokasinya di kota. Di kota, jumlah tanaman sangat sedikit, sehingga mustahil meminjam bantuan dari Spirit _of Plant_.

Aku pun mengangguk pasrah. Riku terbang meninggalkanku di tengah hutan. Perasaan kesepian kurasakan. Biasanya, kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini jika bersama Roxas. Sendirian di sini...membuatku merasa sedih.

**(=_=)**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu tanpa adanya Roxas. Aku mulai berlatih menggunakan Spirit_ of Tree_. Jaga-jaga jika seandainya aku memang akan diserang. Pohon-pohon di hutan ini sungguh luar biasa! Pohon-pohon ini mau meminjamkan kekuatannya. Jika seluruh kekuatan pohon disatukan, kekuatannya bisa melebihi kekuatan Roxas. Sungguh mengangumkan.

Semenjak menggunakan Spirit_ of Tree_, aku dapat merasakan perasaan setiap pohon. Ada yang senang, tapi lebih banyak yang sedih. Mereka sedih karena wilayah tumbuh anak-anak para pohon semakin berkurang. Terutama yang di dekat kota. Tapi dari seluruh pohon yang tumbuh, kurasakan kesedihan yang amat kuat di sebuah pohon yang paling tua di hutan ini. Kudekati pohon tersebut dan menyentuh batangnya.

'_Apa...yang membuatmu sangat sedih melebihi yang lain?_' pikirku dalam hati.

"_Mengapa?_"

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Mengapa kau berubah?_"

Kudengarkan suara ini baik-baik.

"_Tidak ada yang berubah dariku._" Suara lain terdengar.

"_Kau berubah. Yang lebih membuatku bingung, gelombang _spirit_mu berubah juga_."

Kupejam mataku dan melihat sosok yang berusaha ditunjukkan oleh pohon tua ini. Dalam khayalanku, muncul sosok Riku dan seseorang yang mirip denganku. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata kuning.

"_Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Riku,_" balas orang yang mirip denganku.

"_Tidak. Aku sangat yakin ada perubahan padamu. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Vanitas?_" tanya Riku. "_Apa yang terjadi padamu saat kau menghilang?_"

"_Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kita selalu melalui hari-hari bersama, Riku. Mengalahkan _Guardian of Hell_, berjuang bersama bertahan hidup dengan susah payah, menjadi satu-satunya _Guardian_ yang bertahan di antara teman-teman kita yang lain, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Aku masih mengingat semuanya, termasuk orangtuamu yang telah meninggalkanmu sejak kecil._" Orang yang mirip denganku, Vanitas, mencoba meyakinkan Riku.

"_Aku tahu kau mengingat semua hal, tapi..."_

_"Tapi apa?_" tuntut Vanitas.

"_Hatiku berkata, kau bukanlah kau._"

Vanitas terdiam. "_Jika kau merasa aku bukanlah aku, maka jangan pernah temui aku lagi._" Vanitas terlihat sangat marah. Sebagai _Spirit of Guardian_, dia langsung terbang meninggalkan Riku dan menghilang.

Herannya, Riku tidak mengejarnya. Tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun di hatinya.

"Hingga saat itu, aku sedih sekali karena dia tidak mencariku."

Aku terkejut dan segera membuka mataku saat mendengar suara yang sama berbicara di atasku. Di atas pohon tua ini, Vanitas duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Astaga! Aura ini aura yang kurasakan sebelum aku pingsan! Auranya terasa menakutkan, dan lebih menakutkan lagi karena dia begitu dekat denganku.

Vanitas turun mendekatiku. Di tengah ketakutan, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa daritadi aku merasakan kehadirannya?

"Kau pasti heran mengapa baru merasakan auraku sekarang."

Jarak antaraku dan dia hanya beberapa puluh senti saja. Tubuhku tidak dapat kugerakkan saking takutnya aku padanya. Aku sungguh heran, mengapa aku begitu takut padanya? Terutama auranya. Aku baru mengenalnya, tidak sampai 1 jam, tapi hati ini berteriak bahaya dan bahaya jika terlalu lama bersamanya.

Tanpa menungguku menjawab, dia melanjutkan, "Karena aku tidak memiliki _guardian_, maka aku bebas mencari tempat baru, yaitu pohon tua ini."

"A...apakah kau yang menculik Roxas?" tuduhku dengan perasaan takut.

"Bisa dikatakan ya, tapi bisa juga tidak." Vanitas tidak serius dalam menjawab.

Kukepalkan tanganku dan mengumpulkan keberanianku. "Jawab dengan jelas!" tuntutku.

Vanitas terkekeh dengan senyum sinis. "Ya."

"Di mana dia!?"

"Masih di sini, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Dia kukurung di salah satu pohon yang ada di hutan ini."

Mataku melebar. Salah satu dari ribuan pohon yang ada di hutan ini!? _Damn_, akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama mencarinya jika Roxas benar-benar dikurung di salah satu pohon yang tumbuh di hutan.

"Kau pasti berniat mencarinya, bukan?" Vanitas mendadak berada di belakangku.

Sekejap, tubuhku merasa merinding dengan kehadirannya di belakangku. Sentuhannya yang bagaikan angin memasuki tubuhku. Seakan-akan dia ingin merasukiku. Apa sesungguhnya niatnya?

"Aku akan memberitahu dimana Roxas jika kau mau meminjamkan tubuhmu," bisiknya di telingaku.

Bulu kudungku berdiri. Lagi-lagi aku merasa merinding. "A-apa...yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?"

"Kau tahu apa niatku, Sora. Kau adalah aku, kuyakin kau tahu persis apa yang ingin kulakukan."

Dapat kurasakan Vanitas mencoba memasuki tubuhku sebelum aku menyetujuinya. Aku berusaha melawannya agar dia tidak mengendalikan tubuhku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," bantahku.

Vanitas tertawa. "Kau tahu, karena kau melihat memoriku tadi."

Tadi? Apakah dia ingin menemui Riku?

"Bagaimana?" bisiknya di telingaku.

Haruskah kuterima tawarannya? Tapi, apakah dia berniat menyerang Riku dengan tubuh ini? Meski begitu, aku harus menolong Roxas. Roxas, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan menolongmu!

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" Vanitas tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan dia memenangkan sesuatu.

"Kau...tidak boleh melukai Riku."

"Hum...baiklah."

"Satu hal lagi."

"Apa?" Vanitas kesal mendengar lanjutannya.

"Beri aku kepastian berapa lama kau mau meminjam tubuhku."

"Cih. Bagaimana kalau 1 bulan?"

"Terlalu lama!" protesku.

"Cih. 15 hari?"

"Masih lama!"

Vanitas mendengus kesal. "3 hari?"

Aku pun mempertimbangkannya baik-baik. 3 hari, itu bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi juga bukan waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Baiklah."

"_Deal, then?_"

Setelah mengatakannya, tanpa basa-basi Vanitas menguasai tubuhku dan mengendalikannya. Sayap muncul di belakangku. Mataku melebar saat melihat warna sayapku. Hitam? Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan bilang Vanitas...

Vanitas tertawa saat mengendalikan tubuhku. "Akhirnya aku utuh kembali!"

Utuh kembali? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? "Vanitas! Apa maksud semua ini!?"

"Oh, maaf aku lupa bilang. Aku adalah Spirit from _Hell_."

"_What_!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Bukankah Riku adalah _Guardian of Heaven_, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau adalah Spirit for _Hell_!?" Aku sungguh bingung.

"_Well_, ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu. _Shut up and stop talking to me_." Vanitas membawa tubuhku terbang ke langit.

Aku pun diam melihatnya membawa tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui posisi Riku, tapi aku langsung merasakan aura Riku saat dia memasuki wilayah _sense_-ku. Kurasakan Riku mendekatiku dengan cepat. Mungkin dia penasaran dan bingung bagaimana aku bisa berada di luar hutan. Kurasa, dia akan lebih heran lagi melihatku bersama Vanitas.

Tatapanku;Vanitas bertemu dengan Riku. Matanya melebar melihatku_—_atau Vanitas?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Riku," sapa Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

Riku tidak membalasnya. Tatapannya masih terkejut. Vanitas mendekatinya.

"Ini aku, Riku. Aku yang mengingat semua hal."

Ekspresi Riku kembali datar. Dia masih diam menatapiku;Vanitas.

"Riku?" Vanitas merasa heran karena Riku terus diam.

Dahi Riku mendadak mengkerut. Tatapannya berubah menjadi waspada. "Kembalikan Sora, Vanitas."

"Heh." Vanitas tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak memaksanya, dia meminjamkan tubuhnya padaku."

"Benarkah itu, Sora?"

"Ya."

Mata Riku menyipit. "Apa maumu, Vanitas."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau masih mencari 'aku yang lain'? Jika ya, maka kau sebaiknya berhenti mencarinya karena dia ada di depanmu. Bersamaku."

Riku kembali diam. Keheningan membuatku bingung dan cemas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Riku pikirkan, sehingga membuatku cemas, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih cemas. Aku tidak tahu apa sesungguhnya tujuan Vanitas.

"Riku, mengapa kau tidak pernah mencariku sekali pun?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Vanitas."

Dapat kurasakan Vanitas merasa kesal. "Mengapa kau masih menolakku, Riku!? Aku yang selalu bersamamu! Aku yang memiliki ingatan selama kita bersama! Mengapa kau memilih Sora yang bukan siapa-siapa kamu!?"

Riku membuka mulutnya. Tidak satu kata pun yang keluar selama beberapa detik, lalu dia berkata, "Karena dia...memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu dulu."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya.

"Tapi dia juga tidak memiliki aura yang sama denganku! Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih memilihnya hanya karena sifatnya!?" Vanitas tidak dapat menerima jawaban Riku.

Riku terdiam. Sepertinya dia merasa bingung. Dia bahkan memalingkan mukanya dariku;Vanitas.

"Kau terlalu menekannya," bisikku pada Vanitas.

"Diamlah," balas Vanitas dengan marah.

Riku akhirnya menatapiku;Vanitas setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Bukan sifatnya, tapi dia memang kau yang dulu." Riku begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Meski Vanitas bukan Spiritku yang sesungguhnya, tapi aku dapat merasakan perasaannya karena dia menggunakan tubuhku. Dia marah, benci, dan kesal. Dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Riku. Yang lebih membuatku khawatir, kebenciannya tertuju padaku.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, selamanya!" seru Vanitas sambil menembakkan _magic_. Hebatnya, tanpa merapal mantra.

Riku yang lengah terkena tembakkan _magic_ _fire_ berwarna hitam. Dia terlempar cukup jauh dariku. Mendadak, aku dapat mengendalikan tubuhku.

"Kau juga, menghilanglah dari muka bumi ini!" seru Vanitas padaku.

Aku terkejut. Dengan tangan mengarah ke atas, tubuhku terjatuh ke bawah. Jarakku semakin jauh dengan Vanitas yang menatapiku dengan tatapan marah.

Tubuhku terjatuh dengan cepat. Aku tidak berteriak. Berteriak tidak ada gunanya. Di saat seperti ini, Roxas selalu berusaha menyemangatiku untuk bertahan. Tapi dia tidak ada di sini. Aku...sendirian.

Haruskah aku menyerah?

Kupejamkan mataku. Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku belum menyelamatkan Roxas. Jika bukan aku yang menolongnya, maka tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Spirit_ of Tree_ tidak bisa kurasakan. Tidak ada pohon di sini. Bagaimana ini?

"Sora!"

Mataku terbuka. Riku menggenggam tanganku dan menolongku sebelum tubuhku terbentur tanah. Riku memelukku dengan erat, seakan-akan dia takut kehilangan diriku. Samar-samar, kurasakan tangannya gemetaran. Dia juga...seperti ingin menangis.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan suara gemetaran.

"Riku..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia membawaku turun dengan selamat. Baru kusadari tubuhnya penuh luka, terutama luka bakar. Lukanya pasti berasal dari _magic_ yang Vanitas tembakkan tadi. Riku mendadak ambruk.

"Riku!" seruku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Axel, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu," pintaku.

"_Okay_," balas Axel.

Kusembuhkan luka-luka Riku dengan bantuan Axel. Saat Axel meminjamkan tubuhnya, aku merasa aura Axel familiar dengan seseorang yang kukenal tidak terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingat siapa, tapi kuyakin aku mengenalnya.

"Sora, lukaku sudah membaik. Kau tidak perlu terus meng-_healing_-ku."

"Oh!" Aku terkejut karena melamun saat meng-_healing_ Riku.

"_Thanks_."

Aku mengangguk. Axel keluar dari tubuhku dan berdiri di samping Riku. Kutatapi Riku dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Riku, mengapa kau begitu yakin bahwa aku benar-benar...Vanitas yang sesungguhnya?"

"Sebenarnya...tidak."

"Huh?" Aku sungguh heran sekarang. Dia bilang tidak? "Tapi kau bilang..."

"Ya," potong Riku. "Aku lebih memilihmu daripada Vanitas karena sifatmu sangat mirip dengannya yang dulu. Sora, aku yakin kau memegang kunci atas berubahnya sikap Vanitas. Vanitas, dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat dia menghilang."

"Mengapa kau yakin aku tahu penyebab Vanitas berubah?"

"Aku...baru saja mendapatkan petunjuk yang mengejutkan."

Aku menatapinya dengan penasaran.

"Saat dia menghilang, ada seseorang yang berasal dari _Hell_, memecahkan jiwanya menjadi tiga bagian."

"Apakah salah satunya adalah aku?"

Riku mengangguk. "Yang ketiga adalah Roxas."

Mataku melebar. "Roxas juga!?"

"Fisiknya memang sedikit berubah, sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya juga jika saja seperempat jiwaku tidak ada bersamanya. Ada kemungkinan..."

"Ke-kenapa?" Kata-kata Riku yang terhenti membuatku cemas.

Riku mendesah. "Ingatan, sifat, dan gelombang spirit."

"Huh?" Aku tidak mengerti maksud Riku.

"Vanitas menyimpan ingatan, kau menyimpan sifat aslinya, dan Roxas menyimpan gelombang spiritnya."

"Oh..."

Kami terdiam.

"Oh ya, Roxas sepertinya juga mirip denganmu, Riku." Axel memecahkan keheningan.

"Darimana pendapatmu datang?" Alis Riku terangkat sebelah.

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja sifatnya mirip denganmu. Mungkin Roxas tidak hanya memiliki gelombang spiritnya Vanitas, tapi juga melambangkan kekaguman Vanitas padamu," jawab Axel.

Aku dan Riku kembali terdiam mendengarnya.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke hutan, di mana Roxas menghilang. Untungnya Vanitas memberi sedikit petunjuk di mana dia mengurung Roxas.

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar," komentar Axel dengan setitik keringat.

"Ya." Aku setuju. Melihat banyaknya pohon, wajar saja dia berkata demikian.

"Mungkin aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."

"Benarkah!?" tanyaku dan Axel bersamaan pada Riku. Sulit dipercaya Riku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kemungkinan saja, bukan berarti aku yakin bisa menemukannya," Riku menekankan.

"Oh..."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sora."

Aku menatapinya dengan bingung.

"Karena kau begitu dekat dengannya dan aku sangat kuat dalam _sense_ aura, meski auranya kecil sekali, maka aku bisa menemukannya."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kedekatanku?" Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun.

"Lebih tepatnya, perasaan kalian yang terhubung."

"Oh..."

Riku menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersipu ketika tanganku digenggam olehnya. Rasanya aneh.

Riku memejamkan matanya. Tanganku terasa hangat, seakan-akan ada aliran _magic_ _power_ yang mengalir masuk darinya. Kupejamkan mataku juga. Dalam hati, aku mencoba memanggil nama Roxas terus menerus. Aku mulai merasakan perasaannya yang selalu terhubung denganku. Aku dapat mendengar Roxas memanggil balik namaku. Dia mengkhawatirkanku, sama sepertiku yang mengkhawatirkannya. Genggaman Riku dilepas.

"Aku menemukannya. Tunggu di sini," kata Riku sambil terbang meninggalkanku.

"Ya."

Roxas, apakah kau akan terkejut juga mengetahui bahwa aku, kau, dan Vanitas adalah orang yang sama? Jujur, saat ini, hatiku merasa bingung. Riku, dia pasti menginginkan aku, Roxas, dan Vanitas menyatu menjadi satu kembali. Tapi aku dan Roxas tidak ingin menyatu kembali. Aku dan Roxas...ingin tetap menjadi individu tersendiri. Apakah Riku akan menerima keputusanku ini?

"Sora!"

Aku terkejut bukan main saat Roxas memelukku. Sentuhannya yang bagaikan angin langsung membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Roxas!"

Aku tahu Roxas tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia melihatku baik-baik saja, begitu juga aku. Aku sangat senang Roxas baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu karena tanpaku, maka kekuatanmu tidak bisa digunakan," ujar Roxas sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"Aku juga khawatir terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku khawatir kau menghilang untuk selamanya." Tanpa kusadari aku menangis. Rupanya, aku sangat mencemaskan Roxas.

"_Hey, it's okay_. Sekarang, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Aku mengangguk sambil menyeka air mataku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi, Roxas."

"Ya," balas Roxas dengan senyum.

Kutatapi Riku. "Terima kasih banyak kau sudah menemukannya, Riku." Aku membungkuk padanya, menyatakan betapa berterima kasihnya aku padanya.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, tinggal mencari Vanitas."

Mendengar kata Vanitas, tubuhku mendadak merasa dingin hingga membuatku tidak bergerak.

"Sora?" Roxas menyadari kekhawatiranku.

"Riku, untuk apa kau...mencari Vanitas?"

Riku terdiam.

"Kau tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya, menyatukan kalian kembali."

Hening. Roxas yang tidak mengetahui arti kata-kata Riku tidak berkomentar. Aku memalingkan muka dari Riku. Haruskan aku mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak ingin aku dan Roxas menghilang? Tatapan Riku terasa sedih, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Angin kencang mendadak berhembus kuat. Kuatnya angin serasa ingin menerbangkan tubuhku ke langit. Tubuhku sedikit terangkat hingga akhirnya membawaku terbang.

"Waaaaaah!" teriakku saat tubuhku terbang terbawa angin.

Bukan hanya aku yang terbang, Riku juga. Dia tidak panik sepertiku. Dia tenang mengamati situasi.

"Bukan angin biasa," katanya dengan tubuh miring ke samping.

Kepalaku pusing karena terus berputar-putar terbawa angin. Aku sudah tidak bisa memperhatikan sekitarku karena seluruh pandanganku terasa berputar-putar dengan cepat. Kudengar suara kilat yang begitu keras hingga mengagetkanku. Angin berhenti berhembus dan aku mencoba bertahan di langit dengan memunculkan sayap.

Ugh, rasanya aku ingin muntah karena pusing.

"Roxas, biarkan aku muntah dulu," kataku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tahan dulu?"

"Tidak."

Aku pun muntah karena sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Perasaanku terasa mengerikan.

Petir menyambar dari berbagai arah. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memanggil petir ini, yang pasti, kondisiku sungguh bukan kondisi terbaik untuk bertarung.

Kupasang pelindung untuk mencegah petir menyambarku. Huh? Baru kusadari Riku menghilang.

"Di mana Riku?" tanyaku pada Roxas.

"Dia jatuh ke bawah setelah sepuluh petir menyambarnya bersamaan."

"Sepuluh!?" Aku terkejut bukan main. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti perbuatan Vanitas.

Aku menyadari sebuah...bukan! Lima petir menuju padaku. Aku meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi badan menghadap ke atas.

Kurapalkan mantra secepat mungkin dan berseru, "_Thunder_!"

Petir yang kutembakkan mengubah jalur luncur kelima petir tadi. Aku terus turun untuk menghindari petir yang terus menyambar di atas.

"Apakah kau merasakan aura selain Riku, Roxas?" tanyaku ketika mendarat di hutan.

"Ada, tapi susah mendeteksinya. Auranya sering menghilang dan berpindah-pindah dengan cepat."

"Sekarang?"

"Masih berpindah-pindah."

"Oh..." Aku malahan tidak bisa merasakannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya? Aku tidak bisa merasakan auranya selain Riku."

"Sebenarnya aku juga susah merasakannya. Maka dari itu, kuberi energi lebih pada kekuatan _sense_-ku agar dapat mendeteksinya."

"Oh. Pantas saja rasanya daritadi energiku berkurang cukup cepat."

Riku mulai bergerak lagi setelah berdiam diri cukup lama. Aku pun bergerak mengikuti petunjuk Roxas mengikuti aura tersembunyi yang terus-menerus bergerak.

Aku dan Riku mengejarnya secepat mungkin dari arah yang berbeda. Berhubung banyak pohon, sesekali aku menabrak ranting pohon kecil. Pernah sekali menabrak ranting pohon yang cukup besar hingga gerakkanku terhenti karena menyangkut di pohon.

"_Ouch._.." Tubuhku tergantung di pohon.

"_You okay_?" Roxas pasti _sweat drop_ melihatku seperti ini.

"_Ye-yeah_." Aku tertawa malu.

Kami kembali mengejarnya lagi. Meski gerakannya cepat, tapi dia tidak secepatku mau pun Riku, sehingga kami bisa mengepungnya meski mengalami banyak kesulitan.

Sudah kuduga, Vanitas.

"Hentikan semua ini, Vanitas," pinta Riku saat kami berhasil mengejarnya yang terus berpindah-pindah.

Kemarahan masih tampak di raut muka Vanitas. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang amat mendalam. Melihat matanya, debaran jantungku meningkat. Tatapannya begitu mengerikan hingga membuatku takut. Rasanya, seakan-akan dia dapat membunuhku dalam sekejap.

Vanitas terdiam. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Riku. Tidak sedetik pun tatapannya lepas darinya.

Riku tidak takut akan tatapannya. Riku juga menatapi matanya. "Aku ingin kau kembali lagi seperti dulu," tambah Riku.

"Heh," kata Vanitas sambil tertawa. Seakan-akan merendahkan Riku. "Kau pikir mereka mau kembali menyatu denganku?"

Riku menatapiku. Kusentuh dadaku. Aku merasa bingung. Aku tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Benarkah?"

Setitik keringat muncul di wajahku. Dengan perasaan ragu, kutatapi Riku. "Ya."

Mata Riku melebar. Alisnya pun mengkerut. Kini, kemarahan tampak di matanya. "Mengapa?" Dia menginginkan penjelasan yang bisa diterima olehnya.

"Karena aku adalah aku. Roxas adalah Roxas. Vanitas adalah Vanitas. Meski kami berasal dari jiwa yang sama, tapi sekarang kami adalah individu yang berbeda. Kami memiliki kehidupan masing-masing."

Vanitas tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "_See_? Mereka tidak ingin menyatu kembali denganku, Riku. Mengapa kau masih bersikeras untuk memaksaku kembali seperti dulu?"

"Jika kau tidak mau menyatu kembali dengannya, maka aku akan memaksamu." Riku menatapiku dengan tajam.

"Dan aku akan menghentikanmu!" balas Roxas yang langsung mengambil alih tubuhku.

Roxas membawa tubuhku terbang ke udara setinggi mungkin. Kujelaskan pada Roxas secepat mungkin hal yang Riku maksud. Roxas tentunya cepat mengerti situasi ini dan langsung memikirkan strategi mengalahkan Riku.

"Yang pasti, jika kita kalah kali ini, maka kita akan benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya," kataku mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Ya, dan tentu saja aku juga tidak menginginkannya."

Aku dan Roxas terkejut saat ada bola api hitam meluncur dari atas dan bawah secara bersamaan. Untungnya masih bisa dihindari meski salah satu sayap kami mengenai salah satu bola api.

Kucoba seimbangkan tubuhku yang hilang akibat serangan tadi. Baru beberapa detik seimbang, aku dikejutkan oleh Riku yang meluncur kearahku. Pedang kegelapan ditebaskannya secara horizontal. Sempat berlindung dengan sayap sebagai pelindung, tubuhku terlempar menjauhi Riku tanpa terluka. Tidak memberikanku jeda, kobaran api hitam muncul di belakangku, ketika tubuhku masih meluncur mundur ke belakang. Kupaksakan diriku berputar balik dan memunculkan pelindung es.

Mengerikan! Pelindung esku belum mengenai kobaran api hitam, tapi sudah meleleh!

"Huaaaa!" teriakku ketika tubuhku terbakar.

"_Freeze_!" Roxas menggunakan _magic_ _ice_ untuk menghentikan api yang membakarku.

Sekali lagi kami dikejutkan. Riku berhasil memukulkan kami kebawah. Tubuhku meluncur ke bawah hingga membentur beberapa pohon dan berhenti di tanah. Asap mengepul ke atas hingga menutupi pandanganku. Ugh...badanku sakit sekali...

"Dia...kuat," kataku dengan susah payah.

"Bertahanlah, Sora. Kita memang tahu, dari awal dia kuat, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang," kata Roxas menyemangatiku.

Aku mendesah, lalu terbatuk-batuk hingga memuntahkan darah. Kukatupkan gigiku dan berusaha bangun. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Aku masih ingin hidup dan terus bersama Roxas.

"Sepertinya kesempatan kalian mengalahkan Riku sangat kecil."

Kemunculan Vanitas di samping kami membuatku dan Roxas begitu mengejutkan karena tidak merasakan auranya sedari tadi. Kami menatapnya dengan waspada, tapi tidak ada sorot kewaspadaan di mata Vanitas.

"Aku tidak ada niat menyerang kalian," kata Vanitas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin kalian menghentikan Riku. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan menerima keberadaanku mau pun kalian."

Aku dan Roxas dapat merasakan sebuah _magic_ yang meluncur cepat ke arah kami. Tubuhku melompat dan terbang ke udara. Sedangkan Vanitas, dia tidak bergerak.

"Riku memiliki kelemahan. Kuyakin kau tahu apa kelemahannya," ujar Vanitas sambil menatapi kami.

Vanitas mengenai _magic_ _fire_ yang berukuran sekitar 3 meter. Ledakan dalam sekejap membakar pepohonan yang ada di sekitar Vanitas. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia mati? Meski merasa bersalah pada Vanitas, tapi saat ini aku harus memfokuskan pikiranku pada Riku. Vanitas bilang dia memiliki kelemahan, tapi apa?

"Roxas, menurutmu, kelemahan apa yang Vanitas maksud?"

"Kemungkinan _synchronize_-nya dan Axel. Axel bukanlah partnernya yang sesungguhnya, sehingga _synchronize_-nya tidak 100 persen."

"Tapi apa bedanya _full synchronize_ dengan tidak?" Aku menatap ke atas, penasaran karena selama ini aku tidak bisa membedakan perbedaan _full synchronize_ dengan tidak.

"Memang tidak terlihat perbedaannya, tapi _full synchronize_ membuat kita lebih menyatu dan memahami apa yang partner kita pikirkan."

"Begitu ya?" Aku tidak terlalu paham. Soalnya, karena kami kembar, aku mau pun Roxas tahu pikiran kami masing-masing. Biar pun tidak _full synchronize_, aku mengetahui perasaanku dan dia juga sama.

Kurapalkan mantra. "Icicle Rain!" seruku.

Muncul duri-duri es di sekitarku. Riku begitu jauh, tapi tidak masalah selama _sense_ kami aktif. Setelah duri-duri es meluncur, aku pun terbang mengikuti duri-duri es yang kutembakkan. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Riku telah menunggu dengan kobaran api hitam yang mengelilinginya. Dapat kupastikan saat ini dia masih marah besar.

Kugunakan dua _keyblade_. Meski aku mengendalikan tubuhku, tapi aku merasa Roxas juga ikut mengendalikan tubuhku.

Serangan demi serangan Riku tahan dengan baik. Kombinasi serangan dan _magic_ dari kami masih gagal melumpuhkan pertahanannya yang begitu kuat. Kelemahan. Apa kelemahan Riku? Di mataku, dia seperti tidak memiliki kelemahan. Meski tidak _full synchronize_, tapi dia bisa menutupi kekurangannya dengan baik. Apa...? Apa kelemahannya?

"Aaaaarg!" Rasa sakit terasa begitu kuat saat api dan juga serangan Riku mengenaiku bersamaan.

Kobaran api yang membakarku padam tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Langit yang sedaritadi mendung, kini menjadi sangat gelap bagaikan kegelapan menguasai dunia ini. Petir menyambar dan mengeluarkan suara ledakkan yang mengagetkanku. Awan ini muncul bukan karena pengaruh alam, melainkan _magic_ Riku.

Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa gelap. Aura tersebut bagaikan kobaran api yang membara kuat karena amarah. Aura Riku menyatu dengan awan hitam yang kini mengelilingi kami. _Magic_ apa ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat _magic_ seperti ini sebelumnya.

Roxas merasakan ketegangan yang sama denganku. Meski begitu, dia masih tenang dan menganalisa situasi secermat mungkin. Awan hitam kini menutupi pandanganku dan Riku hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Kurasakan sakit seperti sebuah sayatan. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali hingga jumlah lukaku tidak dapat kuhitung lagi. Sayatan demi sayatan membuatku kesakitan. Darah yang mengalir keluar, dari luka baru mau pun lama, membuatku merasa pusing akibat kehilangan darah. Hingga saat ini, kami masih dalam posisi bertahan. Ingin menyerang, tapi kami tidak mengetahui posisi Riku. Auranya menyatu dengan awan hitam, sehingga kami merasakan auranya dari berbagai arah.

"Di sana!" seru Roxas sambil menggerakkan tubuhku.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tebasan kami hanyalah tebasan hampa. Meski begitu, aku yakin seperti merasa menebas sesuatu. _Keyblade_ku membentur sesuatu tadi. Mungkinkah...?

"Aero!"

Angin kencang berputar di sekelilingku dan menangkis beberapa benda tajam yang tidak terlihat oleh mataku. Pedang kegelapan, itulah yang kulihat sekilas.

Berarti Riku menyerang dalam jarak jauh dalam kepungan awan hitam ini? Berarti...

"Roxas," bisikku padanya, "Aku tahu ini tindakkan beresiko, tapi aku sangat yakin ini akan melukainya."

"Apa?"

"Kita harus memusatkan seluruh _magic_ _power_ pada satu ledakkan _magic_. Jika berhasil mengenainya, _magic_ ini akan melumpuhkannya. Jika gagal, maka habislah kita."

Roxas terdiam sejenak, memikirkan keputusan yang tepat. "Sesungguhnya, aku ingin berkata tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya bertaruh."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Roxas. Kupusatkan seluruh _magic_ _power_-ku. Memang tidak seluruh _magic_ kugunakan, karena aku harus menyisakan sedikit _magic_ _power_ untuk tetap bisa terbang, tapi bukan berarti ledakkan nanti tidak berbahaya.

Cipratan petir terdengar saat mantra panjang selesai kurapalkan. Seluruh tubuhku merasakan aliran listrik yang membuat tubuhku kesemutan. Berhasil atau gagal, nasibku dan Roxas dipertaruhkan dalam serangan ini.

"_Exo Spark_!"

Seluruh listrik yang mengalir di sekitarku meledak ke berbagai arah dalam radius 10 meter. Ledakkan berlangsung selama 5 menit membuat telingaku tuli akibat bunyi yang begitu keras. Setelah semua berakhir, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. _Magic_ _power_-ku benar-benar tersisa sangat sedikit. Di mana Riku? Apakah kami berhasil?

Asap menghilang terbawa angin. Sosok Riku pun mulai terlihat. Jantungku serasa berhenti saat melihat Riku masih baik-baik saja. Dia berlindung dalam pelindung kegelapan. Mata kami bertemu. Apakah ini berarti kami gagal?

Terdengar bunyi retakkan. Asalnya dari Riku. Pelindungnya retak! Retakkan menjalar hingga keseluruh bagian. Begitu hancur, Riku terjatuh ke bawah. Sayapnya menghilang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sepertinya dia pingsan.

"Riku!" seruku sambil mengejarnya yang jatuh.

Kuarahkan tanganku padanya, berusaha meraih tangannya. Begitu berhasil meraih tangannya, aku berusaha menolongnya hingga dia sampai ke bawah dengan selamat. _Damn_, tenagaku terkuras cukup banyak berhubung _magic_ _power_-ku habis. Akhirnya sayapku menghilang ketika ketinggian kami masih sekitar 10 meter dari tanah. Beruntung, kami berdua tersangkut di pohon sehingga tidak membentur tanah.

Setelah bersyukur masih hidup, kuturunkan Riku yang tersangkut di pohon dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia pingsan karena kehabisan _magic_ _power_. Apakah _magic_ tadi sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhnya?"

Tubuhku langsung merinding ketika Vanitas mendadak muncul di belakangku. Aku menoleh kepadanya. "Apakah harus?" Kutanya balik.

Vanitas tidak menjawab, tapi justru mengganti topik. "Dia kehabisan _magic_ _power_ karena menggunakan _Spirit of Guardian _milik orang lain. Menggunakan _Spirit of Guardian_ milik orang lain akan membuat penggunaan _magic_ _power_ berlipat ganda."

Kini, aku yang terdiam.

"Jika kau yang jadi _Spirit of Guardian_ Riku, apakah saat ini _magic_ _power_-nya masih tersisa?" tanya Roxas.

"Ya. Saat menyerang kalian berdua tadi, aku sengaja menguras seluruh sebagian besar _magic_ _power_ miliknya. Saat kalian bertarung, sisa _magic_ _power_-nya sudah berada di bawah setengah. Itu sebabnya dia pingsan."

Kutatapi Riku. Ekspresinya tidak tenang. Seakan-akan kegagalannya sangat mengganggunya. Kutatapi Vanitas.

"Vanitas, bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau... bisa terpecah menjadi tiga bagian?"

"Hukuman."

"Hukuman?"

"Ya. Ini adalah hukuman karena Riku mengkhianati Hades. Sesungguhnya, Riku adalah _Guardian of Hell_, yang menyamar menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_ untuk membunuh Dewa. Riku, semenjak dia menyamar menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_, dia merasa lebih nyaman menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_ sehingga mengabaikan tugasnya." Vanitas menunduk. Matanya setengah terpejam. "Hades yang mengetahui ini mengutus beberapa _Guardian of Hell_ untuk mengejar Riku dan menangkapnya. Setelah Riku tertangkap, mereka membawaku menemui Hades. Aku...hanya memiliki sisi kegelapan dan memori. Sifat asliku, sisi cahayaku, dan seperempat jiwaku ada padamu, Sora. Sedangkan Roxas, kau memiliki gelombang spiritku yang dulu dan seperempat jiwaku. Meski begitu, sifatmu sedikit mirip Riku karena mungkin kau melambangkan caraku melihatnya."

"Dan sekarang, Riku berjuang mati-matian hanya demi mengembalikanmu seperti dulu?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedih.

Vanitas tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Aku ingin Riku berhenti menyalahkan dirinya karena terpecahnya jiwaku, meski aku harus membunuhmu." Vanitas serius akan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Roxas langsung waspada.

"Tadinya aku berencana membunuhmu setelah kalian mengalahkan Riku, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Kusadari, percuma saja aku membunuh kalian berdua jika Riku masih merasa bersalah padaku."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kalian membunuhnya?"

Aku mau pun Roxas terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jika dia mati, maka dia dan aku akan terlahir lagi menjadi manusia dan melupakan semuanya. Setelah kami melupalan semuanya, maka tidak akan ada rasa bersalah lagi pada Riku."

Aku dan Roxas saling menatap.

"Bagaimana dengan Axel?" Kutatapi Axel dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Seperti yang bilang tadi, aku adalah _Spirit of Guardian_ milik orang lain, bukan Riku. Sehingga, jika Riku mati, aku baik-baik saja karena kami tidak terhubung."

"Jadi, apa keputusan kalian berdua."

Sekali lagi, aku dan Roxas saling menatap.

Berpikir selama beberapa menit, hingga dengan berat hati kuputuskan.

**(O.O)**

Kuceritakan semuanya pada Cloud. Rupanya Cloud telah mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Riku adalah mata-mata dari _Guardian of Hell_. Dia tidak menceritakannya padaku karena merasa aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Cloud ternyata juga tahu bahwa aku dan Roxas merupakan pecahan jiwa Vanitas.

Aku memang sedikit kecewa padanya karena tidak memberitahukanku, tapi mungkin terdapat maksud baik mengapa dia tidak cerita.

Axel kini telah kembali pada pemiliknya. Aku cukup terkejut ternyata Axel adalah paman dari Namine. Dia juga adalah _Spirit of Guardian_ Namine. Riku pernah menolong Namine sekali dengan meminjam Axel sebagai spiritnya. Semenjak itu, Riku meminjam Axel dari Namine untuk membantunya mencari Vanitas, begitulah kisah mengapa Axel bisa bersama Riku.

Namine berpotensi menjadi _Guardian of Heaven_, tapi dia menolak. Baginya, dirinya apa adanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Aku memburu manusia yang diserang kegelapan dan membersihkan hati mereka dari kegelapan. Serangan dari _Guardian of Hell_ masih sering kuterima. Rata-rata mereka lemah, tapi begitu bertemu yang kuat_—_meski masih di bawah Riku, butuh usaha keras untuk mengalahkannya.

"Cloud," kataku ketika kami bertemu di salah satu atap gedung berlantai 50, "Meski sudah 20 tahun berlalu, sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanku membunuh Riku tepat?" Kutatapi langit sore berwarna _orange_.

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu hanya kau yang bisa menjawabnya, Sora. Aku, yang merupakan orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian tersebut, tidak akan bisa memberi jawaban yang tepat."

Aku mendesah sambil menyilangkan tanganku. "Roxas juga tidak tahu jawabannya, makanya aku kebingungan."

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bingung lagi setelah melihat itu."

Mataku mengikuti arah jari Cloud menunjuk. Di bawah sana, manusia bagaikan semut, sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang Cloud maksud.

"Pergilah ke bawah."

Dengan alis terangkat sebelah, aku pun mengangguk dan terbang ke bawah. Kesibukkan para penduduk kota membuatku mudah turun ke bawah tanpa terlihat_—_terutama ketika matahari sedang terik, siapa yang mau melirik ke atas? Aku harus hati-hati ketika mendarat. Tidak lucu jika ada seseorang mendadak turun dari atas.

Gang sempit pun menjadi pilihanku. Sayap menghilang dan kini aku bagaikan manusia biasa. Kakiku melangkah keluar dari gang dan mencari apa yang Cloud maksud. Mataku melirik ke berbagai arah, tapi tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku terus melangkah hingga Roxas memberitahukanku.

"Kurasa itu yang ingin Cloud tunjukkan," kata Roxas sambil menunjuk yang dia maksud.

Mataku mengikuti arah yang Roxas tunjuk. Seorang pemuda _silver_ dengan rambut sepanjang bahu berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam spike. Mulutku sedikit terbuka, tapi tidak satu kata pun yang keluar.

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa, saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Tatapan kami bertemu dan mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut melihatku. Kami saling menatap. Jarak kami hanya 1 meter.

"Sepertinya…kita pernah bertemu," kata pemuda silver itu.

"Mungkin karena dia mirip denganku," balas temannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Ini merupakan pertemuan kita yang pertama kalinya."

Pemuda silver itu tertawa. "Mungkin juga, tapi aku merasa kau sangat familiar, seperti halnya aku bertemu dengan temanku ini," katanya sambil menunjuk temannya yang disebelah.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Masih dengan senyum, aku berpikir, '_Ingatan boleh hilang, tapi ingatan dalam hati tidak akan pernah menghilang sampai kapan pun._'

**_END_**

**Author Note**: Happy ending! Alright! Hehehehehe... Makasih ya sudah membacanya. Doakan aku yang akan pindahan. Doakan semoga pindahannya cepat-cepat selesai, maka aku bisa kembali aktif lagi di fanfiction. Don't forget to review! :D

**Alternate Ending**

Saat tatapan mata ini tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut _silver_, yang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam, mata ini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari keduanya.

Keduanya berjalan mendekatiku dengan penuh tawa dan senyum lebar. Saat mereka melewatiku tanpa menyadari kehadiranku, tubuhku berbalik dan menatapi mereka yang membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum melihat keduanya akur tanpa adanya kebencian di hati.

"Sepertinya keputusanku tepat," kataku dengan senyum.


End file.
